The Plot of Corrin
by angelprincessamu213
Summary: Female Corrin is mysteriously plotting something against her stalker Saizo.


The Plot of Corrin

Lately, for some odd reason, Corrin always felt like someone was watching her. She had a notion that it was Saizo, but she was not entirely sure. She had already confronted him at least three times about him spying on her. She had found out from these confrontations that he was always watching her, did not trust her, and was already creating an observation journal about her.

Corrin sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long day. Not only did she have to be careful to watch her back in case Saizo was spying on her, she also had to make an inventory of the weapons in the armory. This was going to be a tiring day. She walked past the various buildings on the grounds until she came to the armory. The whole day she spent making a checklist of all the weapons in storage, and the ones that were being used in battle. By supper time, Corrin yawned, exhausted from her hard day's work.

 _Maybe I'll take a bath,_ she thought. _That sounds nice right now, and then I'll get some supper to take back to my room._

Corrin smiled sleepily as she headed back to her room to retrieve a change of clothes and a towel. Corrin made her way to the baths after she had gotten her clothes and a towel. She could not wait to sink deeply into the warm bath waters and relax her sore body. On her way there, she her a loud bang that caught her attention. She turned in the direction of the noise and went to where she thought it was coming from. She found Subaki and Hana sparring in the arena. She was about to leave when someone called her over.

"Hey, Corrin!" Subaki called. "What are you up to this evening?"

"I was just making an inventory of the armory," Corrin replied. "…Now, I must get back to… taking care of some…royal business."

"Why don't you take a break and watch us spar for a little while?" asked Subaki with a cocky grin and gesture of his hands. "You can witness the magnificent weaponry skills of me… the "Epitome of Perfection!"

 _More like the Epitome of Narcissism!_ Corrin thought with a snort.

Okay, maybe she was a little harsh with her sarcasm, but it was true that she got tired of him bragging about himself all the time, and he was not exactly… humble. Yeah, she would put it that way.

"Thanks, I'll… pass," Corrin said with a simulated smile. "I will just be on my way, now."

Corrin quickly slinked off just as she heard Hana raise her voice to argue with Subaki. This was her chance, while he was distracted by Hana! For once she was grateful to Hana, although Hana probably still hated her guts.

"Phew!" Corrin sighed in relief once she had escaped that dreadful situation. Next, time if she heard a random noise like that she would know to stay as far away as possible.

Suddenly, Corrin felt a chill run down her back. She shivered having the feeling that someone had their eyes on her. She hesitantly turned around, but no one was there. All she could see was the wind blowing a few stray leaves across the ground.

Great! Now she had a stalker on her trail too. This day was not going according to her plans.

"Saizo," Corrin sighed. "I know that you are there. Just come out already." Okay, so she was not a hundred percent sure it was him or where he was hiding, but it just had to be him.

"…"

Silence ensued for at least five minutes before she called his name again. She was getting fed up of this little game of his, and she was going to tell him all about it!

"SAIZO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE! ... OR I AM GOING FIND YOU MYSELF AND DRAG YOU HERE!" Corrin yelled angrily. Corrin was fuming but suddenly, she heard a loud thud like the sound of something falling out of a tree and turned around to see Saizo on the ground in front of a large peach tree lying on his but in the grass. He was frozen and his normally intense eyes were widened in shock.

Corrin looked at him in surprise and then smiled. "…Bwa ha ha!" she laughed loudly. "I never thought I would see the day the fierce and mighty Saizo would be lying in the dirt because he fell out of a tree!"

She laughed so hard until her eyes stung with tears. She wiped them and smiled at Saizo who had already gotten up off the ground and was glaring sharp daggers into her with his arms fiercely crossed.

"…"

"Sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I just have never seen you let your guard down before or make mistakes."

Corrin slowly approached Saizo who had slightly eased up on his glaring at her. His arms were still crossed, but as she got closer she noticed he twitched slightly. She noticed the top of his nose and the edges of his face were strangely pink. She could not see the expression on his face due to his mask, but somehow… he appeared to be… embarrassed.

 _How adorable!_ she thought admiring the new look on Saizo's face. She had never seen him this way before, and now, she was curious to discover other new things about him.

"Hey… Saizo," she said in a sing song voice, putting her arms behind her back, and inching closer to him to see his reaction.

She noticed his eyes followed her, and he shifted a little uncomfortably in his stance.

He did not say anything to her either from embarrassment, or perhaps he was just at a loss for words. Corrin was not sure what it was, but the minute she stood only a foot from Saizo he threw something on the ground with fluid motion.

"Do not tell anyone what you saw here today," Saizo warned as he vanished into the smoke. "…I-I am always… watching and will know."

Corrin coughed from the white fumes left from the smoke bomb that he thrown at the ground. After the smoke had dispersed, she searched around for any signs of Saizo but found nothing.

"Oh, well!" Corrin exclaimed acting like she did not care and continued walking to the baths.

The truth of the matter was that she was not going to let this go, and she was already plotting on how she was going to witness all of the interesting expressions of Saizo. She smirked as she walked to the baths and giggled. This was going to be fun!


End file.
